


it's a foregone conclusion

by sevensevan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Daisy Johnson As A Literal God, Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson, Gen, Post-Canon, Sadness, and a tiny blink-and-you-miss-it glimpse of hope, character introspection, enjoy, featuring:, no happy endings here either, the literal apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Daisy was born to end the world, and that's what she does.





	it's a foregone conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen i love daisy johnson like i birthed her from my own unspecified genitals so this fic is not meant to be anti-daisy in any way. i just also love me some sadness. title from carin at the liquor store by the national, which has absolutely nothing to do with this fic but i've wanted to write something with this title for awhile. hope you enjoy.

It was only a matter of time.

Fate is immutable. The fourth dimension, Fitz had called it once. Unchangeable. Unstoppable. From the moment Daisy set foot on the Lighthouse, in the future, it was set in stone. She would end the world.

It’s more than that, though. Daisy has always known, on some level, that she was born to destroy. It’s what the world has shaped her into. It’s the nuns who raised her, whispering when they thought she was asleep, about how she was a troubled child, so much anger. It’s the therapist one of her better foster homes sent her to, a well-meaning but doomed gesture. It’s the way the doctor had looked at her over his glasses, legs crossed and fingers steepled, as he tried and tried and tried and _failed_ to cure her, to fix her, to save her from the vortex of pain and terror and _rage_ inside her head. It’s the powers she was given in San Juan, the power to rip the Earth and shatter bones, the power born from pain and fear, the power that had cost Antoine Triplett his life.

(Some part of Daisy remembers the sound of wine glasses, vibrating in harmony, a kind of alien yet beautiful music, remembers her mother smiling at the sound, remembers that her powers can do _so much more_ than destroy. Most of her remembers the glasses shattering, remembers the feeling of hundreds of hairline fractures in her bones, remembers her mother dying in her father’s arms.)

Daisy has always been most skilled at destruction. She breaks a boy’s nose in third grade, a girl’s jaw in eleventh, a man’s neck at twenty-seven. She kills Donnie Gill and it makes her tremble, it haunts her nightmares for weeks afterward, because it feels _right_ , and she’s more scared of herself than anything else in the world. She gets her powers and Raina gets a curse and Trip gets an early grave, and sometimes she still thinks she got the worst end of the deal, because now it’s so _easy_. She can make the Earth tremble and mountains shake and bones shatter inside of people, and it’s _everything_ , everything she was born to be, and God save her, it terrifies her.

(She can make music, too, but she only does that once. The sound of glass singing isn’t nearly as beautiful as the sound of it shattering before her.)

She feels like a god sometimes. Maybe she shouldn’t, but no one can tell her she isn’t one, not when the Earth itself falls away when she tells it to.

(In the moments when Daisy is surrounded by her friends, and the anger inside her is hiding, she wishes she had never awoke her powers. But her DNA didn’t doom her, her soul did. The anger inside her will always find its way out, always destroy everything she touches. She’ll always be poison. In any universe, with or without the tremors that run through her bones, she will always, _always_ bring destruction.

Besides, her powers are her birthright. She was born to end the world. _She was born to be a god_.)

Daisy rips the Earth asunder from the ruins of Afterlife. She stands in the burnt-out husk of the building where she had her one and only dinner with her family and crouches down and _screams_ as the ground jumps beneath her feet, as the world rips apart at her hands like tissue paper, screams as every one of her bones shatters with the force, screams as her vision goes dark, screams until her lungs stop moving and her heart stops beating.

Daisy Johnson dies on a Tuesday, alone in the Himalayan Mountains. The Earth dies with her, but humanity does not.

(Her past self had travelled forwards, saved the future. _Destroyer of Worlds_ , they call her there, but they are wrong. The gods work in cycles. Daisy ends the world, and she helps it be reborn.)

It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. i'm on tumblr @thoughts-into-ink and @daisys-quake. if you ever wanna scream together about daisy, skimmons, or aos in general, hit me up. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
